Possessed
by AnnyLovett
Summary: Ginny is lost. Hermione and Ron find her and do their best to help her. Multi-chapter. Mostly Romione. Rated T in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: This fanfic is kind of older, but I wanted to share earlier, so I'll share now :D I wrote it mostly at school...during boring lessons, to be honest. The best ideas come during that time :D**

Disclaimer: Joanne Rowling would kill me in her books if I stole her something.

* * *

A cold wind stroke the leafless trees around. A foggy rain tended to wet anything that came nearby. An unpleasant wind whistled between the few remaining planks of an old fence on the graveyard in Godric's Hollow. It was a cold, November day and suddenly a shower of mud splashed around as a hooded figure appeared out of nowhere. Hermione drew the collar of her coat closer to her chin as the razor-sharp air hit her face. She remembered being on this graveyard years ago…with…her mind still refused to face this truth. Hermione always put this event off her mind whenever only a little glimpse of it sneaked out. Now, she stood by a white grave. The names of Lily and James Potter on it. Under them was now brandished a new, shiny name:

Harry James Potter (31.7.1980 – 3.6.1999)  
'The last enemy, that shall be destroyed, is death.'

Hermione barely saw anything underneath the veil of tears. She's been always told that facing the truth is simpler than living in a lie…but this gave that rumour such a deep meaning. It's been three years…

* * *

**N/A: Prologue...you know **


	2. Chapter 2

_5.6.1999_

Ron and Hermione sat by their breakfast. Ron was reading the Daily Prophet, which, after the war, became a proper morning paper again. Suddenly, Hermione straightened up sharply and quickly ran away. Ron didn't pay attention to that much, this has been happening very often. Soon or later, a door of their private library, which Hermione strongly demanded, would open. Ron just carried on with his news, sipping coffee from his mug his mother gave him. A clang of porcelain broke the air and Hermione ran to get Ron out of his coughing. When he was able to speak, he choked out:  
'H-harry is dead.' But before he could even finish the sentence, he was forced to jump up and catch Hermione before she hit the floor. She woke up a couple of minutes later and cried much after Ron showed her that particular article. The Daily Prophet didn't reveal many facts about it, 'The Boy Who Lived' wasn't such a hot theme these days. Let's just say that he defeated the Dark Lord…and ungrateful people sooner or later forgot. He was found dead in some shack near the Ambleside village. Ron embraced Hermione tightly to calm and comfort her.  
'Where did you run before by the way?' Hermione sobbed, yet a bit smiled.  
'Ron, we're going to have a baby!'  
'B-baby? With me? BLOODY HELL!'

It would be cruel if Hermione would say that she forgot about Ginny. She kind of hid from the world. They haven't heard of her a few years already….since the incident.  
'I'll find her, Ron.' Hermione said with Rosie hopping and laughing on her lap. Ron, exhausted after a hard night shift took a very long time to response.  
'Whom?' Hermione let Rose slide off her knees and lowered her voice to a minimum:  
'Ginny' Ron made an odd expression.  
"Mione' we've discussed this a bunch of times!'  
'But it's your sister!' cried Hermione and knew that this wasn't completely appropriate. Because Ginny…reminded them both of Harry. Uncomfortable silence spread all over the room.  
'So, are you going to help me?'  
'Um…I…yes,' said Ron, unsure, what this should exactly mean for him. Next second, Hermione stood there, dressed in her coat, ready for departure.  
'You take care of Rosie. It won't be long. I'm heading to Burrow. If anyone had known anything about Ginny…it would've been your mum, Ron.'

* * *

**N/A: Reviews? *doggy eyes***


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: I hope someone's still reading :3**

* * *

Little hills, which kept Ottery St. Catchpole rather unknown, were now diving in morning sunbeams. Hermione apparated nearby the Burrow and walked, until she saw a crooked house, obviously mended by magic. When she reached the doorstep and slightly knocked, a kind, woman voice called:  
'Just a moment, dear!' Mrs Weasley, with a wide smile, and apron and a delicious smell of cooking around, stood there.  
'Oh, 'Mione! Dear!' she spread her arms to hug Hermione and then invited her to come in.  
'So, what brings you here, honey?' Mrs Weasley started as Hermione sat down by the dining table and set a full bowl of tomato soup in front of her. Hermione smiled, grabbed a spoon and took a mouthful of that hot, sublime dish. Mrs Weasley returned to cooking.  
'Molly…do you know anything about Ginny's whereabouts?' Hermione asked, concerned when Mrs Weasley turned and her eyes swam in tears.  
'No. Not a single word. After that…thing…she just…ran away.' She wiped her nose with her apron and Hermione looked at her pitifully.  
'I will try to find her. Do you know anything that I don't?'  
'Well, I heard that she had a some kind of a therapy at St. Mungo's. Maybe they will have any further information.'  
'Thank you so much! And how is Arthur?'  
'Let's say, he's got more work than usual. You surely know that from Ron, how big is that rush at the Ministry.' Hermione nodded.  
'Thank you so much for everything,' she put down the spoon and got up.  
'Are you sure you don't want to stay longer?'  
'No, I should go. Ron's keeping after Rosie, I can't leave them alone too much.'

'Ron, I have a task for you.' Hermione came home. No response. She ran fast, didn't even close the door behind her. Then, she saw a room with so much mess, Ron sleeping on the bed and Rose on him. Hermione smiled and went closer. She kissed Ron and he woke up. 'Oh, um. Already back?'  
'Yes, and I have a task for you,' she whispered, gently put Rose off Ron's belly and covered her with a blanket. The she went to close the entrance door and to the kitchen. They both sat down in there. Ron took a biscuit.  
'I know more about Ginny. Your mother told me that she was on a therapy. At St. Mungo's. I'm not much good at this stuff, so…would you please find out more there?'  
'Okay, I will,' said Ron voluntarily. Hermione nodded, then frowned and closed the biscuit tin with a quick motion as Ron was just about to take his twentieth

Little hills, which kept Ottery St. Catchpole rather unknown, were now diving in morning sunbeams. Hermione apparated nearby the Burrow and walked, until she saw a crooked house, obviously mended by magic. When she reached the doorstep and slightly knocked, a kind, woman voice called:  
'Just a moment, dear!' Mrs Weasley, with a wide smile, and apron and a delicious smell of cooking around, stood there.  
'Oh, 'Mione! Dear!' she spread her arms to hug Hermione and then invited her to come in.  
'So, what brings you here, honey?' Mrs Weasley started as Hermione sat down by the dining table and set a full bowl of tomato soup in front of her. Hermione smiled, grabbed a spoon and took a mouthful of that hot, sublime dish. Mrs Weasley returned to cooking.  
'Molly…do you know anything about Ginny's whereabouts?' Hermione asked, concerned when Mrs Weasley turned and her eyes swam in tears.  
'No. Not a single word. After that…thing…she just…ran away.' She wiped her nose with her apron and Hermione looked at her pitifully.  
'I will try to find her. Do you know anything that I don't?'  
'Well, I heard that she had a some kind of a therapy at St. Mungo's. Maybe they will have any further information.'  
'Thank you so much! And how is Arthur?'  
'Let's say, he's got more work than usual. You surely know that from Ron, how big is that rush at the Ministry.' Hermione nodded.  
'Thank you so much for everything,' she put down the spoon and got up.  
'Are you sure you don't want to stay longer?'  
'No, I should go. Ron's keeping after Rosie, I can't leave them alone too much.'

'Ron, I have a task for you.' Hermione came home. No response. She ran fast, didn't even close the door behind her. Then, she saw a room with so much mess, Ron sleeping on the bed and Rose on him. Hermione smiled and went closer. She kissed Ron and he woke up. 'Oh, um. Already back?'  
'Yes, and I have a task for you,' she whispered, gently put Rose off Ron's belly and covered her with a blanket. The she went to close the entrance door and to the kitchen. They both sat down in there. Ron took a biscuit.  
'I know more about Ginny. Your mother told me that she was on a therapy. At St. Mungo's. I'm not much good at this stuff, so…would you please find out more there?'  
'Okay, I will,' said Ron voluntarily. Hermione nodded, then frowned and closed the biscuit tin with a quick motion as Ron was just about to take his twentieth

* * *

**N/A: I don't have to ask for a review, do I?**


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A: I know the chapters are kinda short. But I hope you still enjoy it :3 This one is the last I have in the computer.**

* * *

'Come on, Rosie,' Hermione took her daughter, sat her by her tiny table and put the lunch in fron of her.  
'Mum, aren't you going to eat, too?' asked Rose with a politician-ish expression.  
'Oh, of course. In a minute.'  
She jumped when someone knocked on the window.  
'Ron!' she shouted, but when her sight landed on the window, there was only a huge owl, that belonged to Neville. He wrote that his classes are are really great, he highly enjoys it all and that he really misses each and every one of them. Hermione smiled, read it out loud to Rosie. Rose smiled as she knew Neville very well and adored him, because he used to do funny stuff with her, such as eating chocolate frogs and riding his broomstick with her on their garden. But then, suddenly, her expression turned odd, suspicious and prank-like. Ron crept behind Hermione. He used to do this silly joke very often. But Hermione still jumped when he tapped both her shoulders with his palms. Rose burst out laughing, as usual.  
'Ron!' laughed Hermione and her husband shoved a little piece of paper in front of her eyes.  
4, Larbert , Scotland

'Is that Ginny's address?'' asked Hermione. Ron nodded.  
'Are you going to visit her?' but before he even finished his sectence, Hermione was already dressed in her travelling cloak, kissing him and leaving with words:  
'Take care of Rosie!'

A strong blow of the wind stroke Hermione's hair, when she appeared out of nowhere. Larbert was smaller than she had expected. A few houses...probably lonely. Hermione saw smoke risinf from the front few of them. In one should be Ginny... But nit wasn't. Hermione examined all the house numbers in the village. None of them was brandished with number four, though. Hermione was confused. Did she travel to a wrong village? But then she saw a damaged house behind her. A dirty number four was on the door. Hermione carefully observed it. Could Ginny live in here? She searched for a doorbell, but had to satisfy with a simply knock.  
'Ginny?' A thud on the door.  
'leave!' a strong, hysterical Ginny's voice answered. The door wasn't locked, so Hermione, frightened went in. It was a dark room and it felt more like Bathilda Bagshot's than Ginny's. Besides, Ginny's was currently nowhere to be seen.  
'Ginny?' Hermione called and shoke as the door behind her closed shut.  
And there Ginny stood. A furious expression in her face. When she saw Hermione, her eyes turned more friendlier and she immediately dropped the lamp she held in her hand to protect herself.  
''Mione?' she looked like she just woke up. The whole room was soaked into the smell of strong alcohol and there was a terrible mess. First of all, all the things were covered in a thick layer of dust. Underneath were chairs, sofas, lamps, tables, cupboards and a crumbled inside of an old armchair. Hermione, feeling nauseated could have sworn she saw a mouse moving near the fireplace, which was full of ashes and looked like it didn't burn for weeks. Hermione turned to trembling Ginny. She was pale, had dark circles under her eyes, her body looked like it could fly away at any moment. As about to collapse.  
'Ginny, what is wrong?' Hermione asked as they sat on two dirt covered chairs.  
'I don't know, I can't remember anything,' Ginny sobbed. Hermione's inners froze.  
'You don't think you're possessed again, do you?'

* * *

**N/A: Continue? Review, please. And I'll right away****type into laptop the other chapters!**


End file.
